Love at first sight
by outerelf
Summary: How did Red Alert join the Arc's crew, and how did Inferno meet him?


Hmmm… this is a sort of prequel to my other story, on up from when they meet to when Red Alert breaks down enough to let Inferno touch him

**Hmmm… this is a sort of prequel to my other story, on how they met. This is a standalone, and not connected to my other stories, actually. You can take it how you want.**

Prowl and Optimus Prime stood on the small platform above the crowded room. A large amount of mech's roamed below, chattering and talking softly. Prime noticed several standing outside of the groups and not mingling. "Those are Sunstreaker, Mirage, and Red Alert." Prowl said softly, knowing what Prime was looking at. "There was some controversy on whether they should be allowed on the newly made Arc, but they won out in the end."

_Red Alert… _the name seemed slightly familiar. "Red Alert is our security director, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I've heard stories about his glitch."

"Ratchet claims he has it under control. And besides, as far as we know, no city has ever been lost that was under his control."

Prime's optic ridge rose. " 'As far as we know?' "

"There are blank periods in his history. He doesn't even hint about them, and he doesn't appear in any databanks."

"We'll have to watch him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno looked around the cafeteria in confusion. Group's of bot's were at their own tables, and Inferno couldn't see anywhere to sit. A gap appeared in the swirling mass of the Arc's crew, and Inferno saw a red mech sitting alone at a table, his optic's slightly sad and lonely.

Inferno walked over and settled down next to him, ignoring the odd look he was shot. "I'm Inferno. I'm on call for Fire duty."

The other mech stared at him blankly for a few moments, before saying slowly, "Red Alert, security director."

Inferno winced inwardly. He knew the infamous Red Alert by name. He was notorious for sounding an alarm that Decepticon's were attacking, even when they weren't. He was also well known for his ability to find out any hidden stash of contraband that you may be hiding. However, he carefully kept his optics blank. "I'm new around here. I know that I'm supposed to go somewhere at around 1800, but I'm not sure where."

"Prowl's office. Find Prime's office, and Prowl is right next to it." Red Alert looked up at the clock and mumbled something under his breath. Then he stood up and nodded to Inferno. "I have other things to do. Good day."

Bemused, Inferno watched as Red Alert strode out of the cafeteria. Red Alert didn't quiet fit into his profile of glitchy, paranoid mech.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl looked up at the clock and back down again. He wasn't sure what was taking Red Alert so long in getting to him, but he was patient. And the fact that he was ready to play chess worked in his favour.

Prowl had obeyed Prime, and watched Red Alert closely. And found beneath the jerky, paranoid armor that Red Alert wove around himself, a patient and smart mech. Patience that was learned from staring at nothing but monitor's for orn's on end, without becoming too bored or lonely. It was also a patience that made him a good opponent.

So, they began playing chess, and Prowl had found that Red Alert had a habit of making what looked like a bad move, yet it turning out to be in his favor later. Prowl was getting slightly frustrated at his style, and the fact that Red Alert would drop hints on the one he had a crush on.

Determined to win this game and get errant thoughts out of his head, Prowl decided to dust off the chess board. The door hissed open as Prowl reached the board, and Red Alert's voice said softly, "I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to tell Jazz that no, I wouldn't be willing to make you stop working."

"Ah."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"If you keep this up he'll take things into his own hands." Red Alert warned, settling down across from him. "He's collected enough items to keep you busy for vorn's, and he's been planning."

Prowl moved his pawn foreword, ignoring Red Alert's comment. "Then why did you tell him that you wouldn't stop me from working?"

"Because we're the only ones who keep this stupid ship running."

The next few orn's passed by quietly as they traded information. Red Alert knew the ship's interior and the people who worked there better then Prowl, and Prowl found it to be a good reference point for how hard he should punish others. Red Alert asked dryly, "What do you say to letting Prime dish out the punishments?"

"Can't. His 'beloved and benevolent' leader image that I've worked so hard to build up will get shattered."

"Still, it is a good idea."

"As nice of an idea of keep all bot's off-lined until battle."

"That would be heaven."

Both laughed inwardly at the private joke and Red Alert looked up. "I'm on duty in a breem. I'll leave the game here."

Prowl nodded, and crossed over to his desk. He didn't bother to look up when Red Alert left, locking the door behind him. Silence fell for a long time as Prowl worked on the various calculations that was needed. A knocking sounded on his door. Prowl ignored it, until at last a frustrated voice said, "That's it, he must of forgotten about me."

It was a voice he had never heard before. Slightly alarmed he sent Red Alert a message. A few moments later Red Alert replied over the comm. link, "It's the newbie. The one whom you're supposed to be giving the tour, codes, etc.?"

Prowl was silent, and said, "I'll leave it to you then." Ignoring the protesting shout, he continued, "Just give him the codes and direct him to Jazz or Bumblebee. They both should be more then willing to guide him around—"

A pounding sound could be heard over the link, and Prowl fell silent. Then, the new mech's voice called out, "Excuse, me, Red Alert, but Prowl wasn't at his office. What do I do now?"

Red Alert's softly breathed curses could be heard, and Prowl continued, "Good luck."

The second in command, the true brains behind the entire army, shut off the link on a spluttering security director.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert swirled in his chair, pressing the button to allow Inferno inside, fuming. When Inferno came through the door, Red Alert's breath was taken away.

Red Alert hadn't exactly looked at Inferno, when talking to him in the cafeteria. Now, when he got a full blown view, he could feel his spark beating faster at the pure and raw aura that surrounded Inferno. Feeling a slight blush creeping up, the paranoid security director waved Inferno over, saying, "Prowl just called me, to apologize. I called Jazz on over to give you a tour of the Arc, but the codes can be found on this sheet."

Red Alert slid the data pad over to the mech, trying not to flinch as Inferno's hands brushed by his. A slow, sensual smile curved Inferno's face plate as he said, "Thank you. I suppose I should wait here?"

For a few seconds Red Alert was lost for a reply, but slowly he nodded. "Yes. Might as well."

As Inferno settled onto one of the extra seat's, Red Alert couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of foresight. Somehow he knew that Inferno would be back soon. Red Alert tried to clear it out of his CPU, figuring that Inferno would be like the rest, to be soon put off by the nearly panic stricken front he put on to most. Yet, as he patiently watched the camera's, he didn't realize that he was already dooming this thought.

Inferno stared hard at Red Alert, his mind juggling with the rumor's and what he was seeing. Not many could take the job of becoming security director, and a panicky, impatient bot defiantly didn't fit. He reclined in the chair, making his CPU at once to get to know the security director.

Neither knew just how close they were going to get.

**Yeah…would you believe that this is nearly a oneshot? I had to go to dinner half-way through, so I don't think it counts. Anyways, little button below has your name on it.**


End file.
